musictale_au_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
SEVENTEEN: Shining Diamond
"SEVENTEEN: Shining Diamond" is a FFV(Fanfiction video) series created by GrowlingPanda. It is the official sequel to the True Pacifist Route of MusicTale. Premise Sisters Crimson and Kitty Rose visit their former home Bossatronia for a vacation, whilst a 13 member k-pop group known as SEVENTEEN, heading to Europe for a tour, nearly die when their bus derails and falls off the edge. Instead, they end up in Aethon unscathed. The group wants the people of Bossatronia to get used to them while they are staying on the island of Skystrike, thinking of new ideas and plans. However, they run into problems and end up disbanding and going their separate ways. Crimson, not liking this, attempts to get the Kpop stars back together and become the idols they once were. Romance, fluff, and supernatural elements will be included. Characters S-Coups - The main leader of the group Jeonghan - A vocal team member who does backing vocals; known nicknames include "Eldest Hyung" or "1004 Angel" by fans and fellow members from his angelic personality and birthday Joshua/Jisoo - A backing vocalist from Los Angeles; has a crush on Kitty Jun - A performance team member, lead dancer, and vocalist; known nicknames include "Quiet Handsome Boy", or "Mr. Blue Earmuffs" from SEVENTEEN TV Season 1, where he would wear blue earmuffs during the time; from China; smirks a lot ;confirmed to be a vampire as of episode 3, confirmed to be Maddie's boyfriend at the end of Season 1. Hoshi - Performance team leader; comes up with most of the choreography for SVT's songs; used to hang out with DK on SEVENTEEN TV a lot; can be flirty at times, and random on the other. Wonwoo - A hip-hop team member; hates doing aegyo, but is good at it anyway; known nickname includes "Mr. Beanie", where on SEVENTEEN TV Season 1, he'd normally wear a beanie; shipped with Mingyu a lot by fans (#Meanie) Woozi - Vocal team leader; composes and writes most of SVT's music and songs; short and called adorable by fans, even though he doesn't like being cute DK - A main vocalist; used to hang out with Hoshi on SEVENTEEN TV a lot; known nickname includes "Smile Man" since he's active and always smiling Mingyu - A hip-hop team member; can speak English in a way that many fans would consider adorable; nicknamed "Aspiring visual" THE8 - A performance team member, dancer, vocal, and rapper; considered cute, but acts like a thug; also barely gets any lines, but gets more lines than Jun; from China; nicknamed "Cool Cutie" Seungkwan - A main vocalist; acts like a diva; likes to dance to k-pop girls' songs or Beyonce; often steals Vernon's lines; fluent in English; known nicknames include "Divaboo" or "MC" Vernon - A hip-hop team member; hangs out with Seungkwan often; from New York; is known as a half American, half Korean Dino - A performance team member, vocal, and rapper; the maknae (or youngest member); dances to Michael Jackson's songs a lot; nicknamed "Little Giant" Crimson Rose - A 14 year old humanoid Bossatronian Biologist; lost sister of Kitty; trying to help the band get back together Kitty Rose - A 16 year old humanoid Bossatronian girl; used to be an engineer; known as Watcher of AUs; has a crush on Joshua; GrowlingPanda's former mascot Maddie - An 18 year old friend of Kitty; very aggressive and obssessive; a huge k-pop fan to the point where she has Jun's signature on her left hand; confirmed to be Jun's girlfriend at the end of Season 1. Endigo Skyborn- A visual kei rockstar from Sweden and former worker at the Space Station; known to be a vampire from stepping on a piece of glass that contained vampire blood 6r0wl1n6! 3rr0r - Kitty's "Evil" alter ego, unknown, but not-so-good things planned for the "original characters"; knows that people are watching the series and looking at the wiki, just like right now. Becky - A 17 year old friend of Kitty; likes to party and hates sinners; confirmed to be Japanese in Season 2 after explaining her boyfriend from Japan that left her in the past; also confirmed to drink a lot to try to pass time till her boyfriend gets back, if he ever makes an appearance. Shade - A skull-like ghost whose Crimson's tag-along buddy; normally shy and cracks jokes a lot ;GrowlingPanda's new channel mascot; first appearance was in Episode 3 of Season 2, after saving Crimson from "Glitch" Jungwoo. Jungwoo/Glitch Jungwoo - An NCT U member; debuted in 2018 with "BOSS"; made his first appearance in Episode 2 of Season 2; confirmed to be a 'temporary' glitch in later Episode 3 after suddenly denying Crimson's rejection of staying with him longer and attacking Crimson; one of the "4 projects" that became temporary glitches; Confirming right now, in his glitched form, he became a puppeteer with a terrifying child-like personality. Projects - 3 members remained to be announced soon. One of them will appear in Season 3, the final season. Synopsis Episode 1: The WORST European Tour The episode opens with the titular on their way the the United Kingdom. As S-Coups checks for their belongings and staff, the bus approaches a sharp turn. Jeonghan tells the bus bus driver to turn, but they lose control of their speed and end up driving the bus off of the road, plunging all of them down below. It appears that the bus will crash until a portal appears and the bus falls inside of it. After the fall, S-Coups wakes up and find that everyone is still alive. He proceeds to head outside, only for Jun to stop him and volunteer to do the honors instead, and they find out that they have landed somewhere in the forests of Aethon. He follows the path in front of him, which leads to a town that he proceeds to enter. The scene cuts to Crimson talking with Kitty about how the latter was responsible for creating the portal that saved SVT from death, amazing Crimson. Maddie then runs up to Kitty and reports a sighting of Jun, who is heading towards the three. Jun approaches Crimson with a hello, prompting the question of if he was part of the group Kitty saved, to which he responds in confusion. He turns to the trio, only to find that Maddie has fainted. They all stand there, unsure of how to continue the conversation as the episode ends. Episode 2: A Fan In Aethon?! The conversation that ended on an awkward note last time was able to be picked up, with Jun addressing his amazement over Kitty's knowledge of the situation. She proceeds to explain her powers, only to be cut off by Jun jokingly asking her if her name was Mary Sue, only for Kitty to deny that and explain to him who she and her friends were. Upon hearing that Maddie was a fan, Jun got the idea to go back to the bus for some stuff. Right afterwards, Maddie wakes up, slaps Crimson, and demands the whereabouts of Jun. Crimson responds that he went back to the bus, and Maddie expresses her concerns about the group's welfare and tightly hugs Kitty, causing her to faint. THE8 walks over and asks if she is okay, only for Maddie to give the unsuspecting Korean a tight hug and then faint once more. He turns to Crimson and apologizes. She forgives THE8, explaining to him that Maddie is highly obsessed with K-pop and then asks if he's in a K-pop group himself. He says yes, telling Crimson that he is in the SEVENTEEN, ending the episode. Episode 3: Disbanding? Back at the bus, S-Coups blames Jeonghan for being the reason why the group was stuck in Bossatronia. The latter objects, claiming that the driver was simply drunk. Their feud is temporarily interrupted by the arrival of THE8, Kitty, and Crimson. The Roses' escorts leaves the two for Jun, as S-Coups apologizes to the duo, as they weren't expecting visitors, and the seats them next to Joshua. Seungkwan then abruptly shouts "HOSHI FIGHTING" in order to wake up a sleeping Hoshi. Joshua explains to them that that's how Seungkwan wakes up Hoshi and introduces himself. Meanwhile, Jeonghan and S-Coups resume their arguing, which Crimson overhears. Deciding to confront the two, she heads towards them, only to find that they got into a fistfight. She tries to reason with the quarreling members whilist dodging punches, but Jeonghan accidentally punches Crimson in the nose, causing it to bleed. The two end their violent debate, and Jeonghan attempts to apologize, but Crimson runs away crying before he can. After Kitty and Joshua witnessed the entire event, they agree to take the wounded Bossatronian home. As the three walk, Crimson feels as if someone is watching her, but ignores it. They enter Crimson's home and Joshua wipes some remaining blood off of the still crying Crimson's nose as he explains to her that Jeonghan doesn't normally act like that. He and Kitty then leave, telling Crimson that she should get some rest as Kitty shows him around town. Crimson was now left alone in the room and was about to close her eyes when she heard some familiar singing. Scared, she gets out of bed and uses a flashlight to investigate the source of the voice to avail. She was about to go back to bed until she felt someone behind her. Though reluctant, Crimson turns around to see that it is Jun that was behind her. He asks her is she has a menu, to which she replies no. Jun then says that she is on the menu as he reveals his vampire state. He then backs Crimson up into the wall as the helpless teenager screams. The episodes ends with Jun about to bite Crimson. Episode 4: Glitch in the System Episode 5: Arrangements Category:Sequels